The Unimportantance of Words
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Fai and Kurogane are separated from Syaoran, Sakura and more importantly Mokona, without being able to talk to each other how will they communicate?


**Disclaimer: TRC is not mine of course as well all know.**

**AN: Set while Kurogane and Fai are separated from Syaoran and Sakura while in the lands and Shura and Shara. Warning Yaoi and man sex. ;)**

They had been in Yasha-Oi's army now for over 2 months and there was still no sign of the Kid, the Princess and the cream puff. Kurogane never thought he'd miss that annoying ball of white fluff, but weeks of listening to nothing but nonsense from the blonde idiot was about to make him seriously batty. In fact he the only words he understood anymore from the Mage were his idiotic nicknames for him, which were guaranteed to drive him nuts all by themselves, and now all he heard along with the nicknames was blah, blah, blah, Kirgy, blah, blah, blah, Kuro-pu.

Kurogane was not the best linguist, (okay he was terrible) and without Mokona there to act as their Magical translator, the Mage and the Ninja spoke entirely different languages and didn't understand hardly a word the other spoke. Fortunately for both of them, whatever language was spoken here in this world was similar enough to Japanese that Kurogane had been able to keep them from being killed on sight and he had even managed to get them included in the army. At least that gave him something to do while they waited for the Kid and the Bun to show up, they both knew that Syaoran and Sakura would find them eventually, the children would never abandon them, though how long it was going to take for them to show up was another story.

Tonight's battle at the Moon Castle was over, and Kurogane and Fai had retired to the room they'd been assigned. It wasn't large but at least it was all theirs and they didn't have to bunk down in the regular army barracks. They'd both proven themselves capable warriors within a week of joining Yasha-oi's army. In fact not to brag or anything, they were two of the best, and that earned them perks like their own room. The Blonde idiot was babbling away at Kurogane, trying to get the Ninja to teach him a few basics of his language, Kurogane was no teacher and he had no idea what the Idiot was asking he was currently banging on the bed, asking something, did he want the word for bed, for sheet, for sleep? Hell, he didn't know or care and he was starting to get a headache on top of it, and that made him irritable, well okay 'more' irritable.

Kurogane walked over to the side of the bed and the babbling blonde next to it, all he wanted was to shut the noisy fool up he didn't even think about what he was doing. The Ninja grabbed the slender males arm and turned him around so quickly it started the Mage and brought him slamming up against the Ninja's strong hard chest.

"KURO-PU! Blah, blah, blah….Hmmmph."

The Ninja didn't even realize what he was going to do until he was already doing it, to shut the idiot blonde up, he'd captured the Mage's lips with his and started kissing him. Worked like a dream though, blissful silence filled the room the instant he'd placed his lips on Fai's.

Fai's eye's shot open in surprise, but it only took a moment for his eye's to soften and then close as he leaned into the Ninja's embrace. His arms stealing up and then around the strong neck of the tall dark man holding him, he'd been attracted to the handsome Ninja from the beginning, but had feared rejection, so he'd always kept it light and carefree, and he thought somewhat ambiguous. Poor Fai he didn't fool anyone, and definitely not the serious dark Ninja who had known there was more to the simple seeming grinning fool from the beginning.

Kurogane grinned into the kiss, this was working even better then he'd ever expected it too. He'd spent more than a few nights dreaming up ways to silence the Mage, when seriously aggravated he thought of tying him up, gagging him and dumping him in the closet, but occasionally, his thoughts had drifted to far more pleasant ways the Mage you could his mouth besides talking, these particular thoughts often led to the Ninja needing to get cleaned up afterwards, so he tried to save those particular thoughts for when he was already in the bath. He wrapped one arm around the Mage's slender waist to pull him closer while the other supported his back, Fai pulled back a little at this point and looked up into the intense red gaze of the Ninja.

"Kuro?"

This time the Ninja understood the blonde male perfectly, the Mages eyes, his very tone asked several questions of the Ninja. There was no fear there, no disgust or even hesitancy on his part, not that Kurogane thought there would be. Just curiosity and questions wondering why the Ninja had done this and where was it going? Well Kurogane had a very good idea of where it was going he was no virgin, though it appeared that Fai just might be. Interesting, he'd been sure that Fai despite his looks was older than him. Kurogane had only turned 22 very recently.

He wrapped his arms more securely about the slender Mage and pressed himself tighter against the slender blonde, capturing his lips once again, this time Fai melted into his embrace immediately and when Kurogane's tongue pressed against his lips requesting access the Mage readily complied, he parted his lips and the Ninja took complete control of his mouth, the blonde was making sounds again, but Kurogane didn't mind these noises, moans coming from low in his throat, telling the Ninja that he was drowning in the dark man's kisses. Silly Blonde didn't even realize yet that this was only the beginning. Lowering Fai slowly to the bed behind him Kurogane eventually got one of Fai's legs between his so their clothed erections could press against each other.

Damn that felt good, Fai felt good. Leaving Fai's mouth Kurogane started placing kisses and licking along his jaw moving towards his sweet little ears. Sapphires, Fai's ears would look great with some tasteful Sapphire earrings dangling from them, winking thru his blonde hair. His hands moved to the opening of the yakata Fai was wearing, his hand slipping inside and moving across his slim and surprisingly muscular chest and flat stomach, Fai might be very slender but he was very well toned, in comparison, the Ninja was heavily corded with thick muscle. Lips and mouth followed the Ninja's hands as he explored the delicately made Mage as his mouth closed over one of the blonde's small sensitive nipples the male underneath him arched as the new sensations ripped thru his body.

Fai hid so much of himself, but in this he was completely open, Kurogane was entranced by the Mage's reaction to his touch. He wanted it all, everything the Mage had to give he would take and then some.

Undoing the tie of Fai's yakata he exposed the pale flushed skin of the man in his arms, he untied his own yakata and guided the Mages hands to his chest and torso allowing the smaller male to explore his darker skin, the pale hands pushed the yakata down and off his shoulders, that was fine with the Ninja, he shrugged the garment away and pushing Fai's open he pressed his unclothed body against Fai's, kissing the blonde deeply as he rubbed against him. Fai was panting hard now, Fai was near, very near, but Kurogane needed just a little more, so taking one of the blonde's hands he guided him to his hard-on and without words showed him what he liked. Fai as always, was a fast learner and soon had a fast rhythm going that just about drove Kurogane out of his mind with pleasure. Just as the Ninja was ready to go he grasped the Mage's erection in his hand and pumping together they both came on the Mages flat stomach. Kurogane kissed the Mage as he came crying Fai's name into his mouth, oddly Fai was relatively quiet, sucking in his breath and arching his back as the sensations ripped thru him. It was sticky and messy but neither cared, fully sated and relaxed Kurogane pulled Fai into his arms and they fell instantly asleep.

Kurogane had finally found something he and the Mage could do together that required no words and yet they seemed to communicate beautifully.

----

The following night after the usual battle at the Moon Castle, Kurogane hurried Fai to their shared room he wanted to continue what they had started yesterday. The innocent Mage may not realize yet there was more to this sex stuff, but the Ninja did, he smirked as he led the naïve blonde down the hallway to their room, the later babbling as usual.

"Kuro-pi, blah, blah, blah."

(sigh) "Baka Mage."

"Blah, blah, Kuro-tan?"

Reaching the door of their room, Kurogane opened it, and followed the Mage inside. Then as he dragged the blonde into his arms and capturing his lips he slammed the door closed with his foot. Wrapping his arms about the slender male's waist he picked him up and pressed him against the now closed door and grabbing his long slender legs wrapped them around his own waist. Fai was giggling as Kurogane started to nibbled on his neck at least he giggled until Kurogane a smoldering look in his eyes pressed his hot erection against Fai's, Fai's breathing began to hitch as the Ninja's weight pressed fully against him in this wide open position. Fai wanted something, he just wasn't sure what that something was, but it seemed Kurogane knew what it was. Holding on to the Mage, the Ninja carried him to the bed.

Kurogane wanted all of the mage this time, everything he had to give. Kissing him until he was senseless the Ninja slowly divested them of the armor and clothing they both still wore. It wasn't long before they lay tangled naked in each others arms. From past experience Kurogane knew he was going to have to prepare Fai slowly, not all the people who had crawled into the Ninja's bed had been women and Kurogane hadn't been one to toss someone out of his bed based on their sex. His only real interest back then had been in getting stronger not having relationships but a man had needs so he took what came his way. And when 90 percent of the people you knew were male, well it went without saying that same sex pairings happened, especially among the Ninja corps. So Kurogane was no stranger to the male body. What still surprised Kurogane was Fai's innocence in the matter. This being the case he was going to have to take it slow and gauge the blonde's reactions before proceeding to the next step.

This time as his mouth traveled down Fai's flat stomach he didn't stop but continued to the blonde's hard erection. Closing his mouth over it he looked up to see surprise and pleasure mingled in the Mages eyes. The Ninja closed his eyes and showed the Mage how to truly treat this very sensitive appendage, sucking and licking until the mage was blind with pleasure and his muscles began to tighten with his impending explosion. Smiling to himself the Ninja swallowed it all, once again teaching by example, he moved up and kissed the dazed Mage, letting the blonde taste himself as he did so. Once Fai had regained his composure he took what he had learned and practiced it on the Ninja to the Ninja's delight.

The first orgasm of the night over, the Ninja knew that the Mage would be more relaxed now. He started kissing and fondling the slender male once again. Fai seemed surprised by this, guess he hadn't realized you could do it more than once a night, silly innocent blonde he was in for several more surprises. Kurogane both excited and soothed the male beneath him, he pushed Fai's legs up exposing his rear entrance. Putting his middle finger in Fai's mouth he let the Mage moisten it himself then he moved his hand and placed the finger at the blonde's entrance fingering it gently, keeping an eye on him as he slowly inserted it to the first knuckle. Fai gasped at the initial intrusion Kurogane kissed the Mage to settle him, and started to slowly push the finger in and out, Fai's panted as these new sensations went thru him, Kurogane was soon able to get his whole finger inside of Fai, pushing the blondes legs higher he inserted a second finger into his entrance, and gently stretched him further.

"K-kirgy?"

"Shh"

The Ninja soothed the Mage with more kisses and moved to place his engorged head at the blonde's entrance and pushed himself into Fai, his red eyes locked on Fai's blue ones until he was complete buried inside the blonde. Cupping the sweet face he kissed him gently, letting the other know that he knew it was currently uncomfortable, but also letting him know that it would get better soon, all without words. Slowly he began to move, Fai bit his lower lip, to ease Fai, Kurogane reached between them and took Fai's hard-on in his hand and pumping it gave him something else to think about as he eased his way in and out of his Lover, it wasn't long before Fai began to enjoy the smooth pumping action of the Ninja, then suddenly the Ninja hit something inside and the Mage's eye's flew open, Kurogane grinned, yeah, that was it, he'd found it, Fai's sweet spot, he could pick up speed now and began pounding the slim male beneath him, Fai panting and groaning as he was swamped with pleasure, Fai wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist, his arms around his torso, Fai held on as if his very life depended on it. Kurogane roared as he came inside of Fai for the first time, and then collapsed.

---

Weeks later, the battle of the Moon Castle ended for the night Ashura-oi had seemed unusually distracted by something right at the end. Kurogane and Fai as usual headed to their room as soon as they returned to the land of Yama. Fai had stopped babbling incessantly at the Ninja as eager as he was to just get to their room for the night. The door closed and Kurogane buried his face in Fai's neck kissing along his delicate collarbone and whispering ….

"Fai, Oh my beautiful Fai." Wait a minute, had he just heard that!

"Kirgy?"

"Sh, my lovely Fai, its okay we're alone, just kiss me my love."

"No Kuro-pu, I don't think we're alone in this world any longer. I can understand you."

"WHAT! Ah shit, I did not mean any of that. Erase everything I just said." Fai smiled at the blush covering the Ninja's face. The damage was done however Fai had heard the Ninja's true heart, in fact he had been hearing it for weeks and he wasn't about to let him go now that he had him.

"Shut up Kuro-Pi and Fuck me."

"FAI!"

The Ninja was startled at the language that had just come out of the Mages mouth, but as he looked into the eyes of his lover he realized, that words and language, weren't everything. Sure words had meaning and someday he would give the Mage all the words that were now in his heart, but not yet, they still had a lot to learn about each other without certain words getting in the way.

Kurogane was a giving man and he gave Fai what he wanted that night and nearly every single night since. Well at least whenever they got the chance, they had to think of the children. Of course the 'Children' figured it out almost immediately, and thought it was cute that Fai-Mommy had finally brought Kuro-Daddy to heel. But don't EVER tell Kuro-Daddy that.


End file.
